


When Worlds Collide

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Action/Adventure, Boarding School, Gen, Kid Fic, POV First Person, Secret Santa, Worried Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A worried Lester accompanies the field team when an anomaly opens at his children's boarding school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ebonyfeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/gifts).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta. 
> 
> Secret Santa from 2013.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed heavily, wondering what else could do wrong. I’d been having a good day even before Becker and Quinn had pulled yet another of their idiotic stunts in front of the bloody minister. I glared at the two men standing in my office, although it flowed over Quinn like water off a duck's back. Becker might be standing to attention, looking as if someone had shoved a stick up his arse – and I quickly cut that thought off, I had no wish to think about Becker's love life – but Quinn was slouched against the wall as if he hadn't a care in the world. My lips twitched as I wondered if cleaning up after Monty might change Quinn's mind... not that anything had, so far. 

The ear splitting shriek of the ADD pierced the air and assaulted my already pounding head. I wasn't surprised when Quinn dashed from my office without a word or when Becker remained. I noticed with amusement that Becker was almost vibrating in place, obviously torn between needing to deal with the anomaly and his training to stay until I dismissed him. Unfortunately for me, the anomaly was more important than the pleasure I'd received from yelling at the bloody miscreants and I waved a hand of dismissal at Becker. 

“Oh, get out.” I frowned at Becker's obvious sigh of relief. It wouldn't do to gain a reputation as a push over and Monty still needed to be mucked out. “And I'll see both of you after the shout.”

I watched Becker half-turn towards me, the expression of relief quickly fading from his face. “Yes, sir.” He paused for a moment before adding, “I'll get Danny to behave.”

I shook my head at him. I doubted anything, up to and including Becker withholding sex, would make Quinn behave. “Don't make promises you can't keep, Becker.”

I took my painkillers before I turned back to my paperwork. I needed to salvage something from the débâcles they’d created. My lip twitched as I tried to hide my smile; the expression on the minister's face had been priceless. 

I groaned at a knock on my door only moments later. I'd hoped for longer before the next disaster. My eyebrow shot up when I looked up to see Connor waiting outside, a worried look on his face. I bit back a wave of anxiety, hoping it was merely Connor exhibiting some good sense after the earlier incident... but I knew it wasn't likely. He'd stopped knocking after last year's Christmas party, when a combination of too much punch (spiked, no doubt by Lyle or Quinn or more likely, separately by both of them) and a conveniently placed sprig of mistletoe had outed our relationship. If he was knocking now... I rose to my feet as I beckoned Connor in. “Con?” My concern grew at the weak smile Connor gave me. “Connor, what is it?”

“James...” Connor swallowed before licking his lips in a way which would normally have been distracting but, for once, wasn't. “The anomaly... it's...” Connor paused and glanced back into the atrium, almost as if seeking support from his team-mates and that only made me more worried. 

“Connor?” My gaze flickered between my lover's worried face and those of my team. “Will you please tell me what the fuck is going on?”

Connor nodded and swallowed several times before he managed. “James, the anomaly...” He paused before rushing on. “Itsopenedupnearyourkidsschool.”

It took me several moments to decipher his babble and when I had I felt my knees give way and I sat down rather harder than I meant to in my chair. “Near?” I almost didn't recognise my own voice as I spoke. “How near?” How fucking near, Con?”

Before Connor could reply, my office door opened once more as Lorraine swooped in and I heard her murmur, “Mr Temple, how many times?” before I found myself clasping what I quickly realised was a mug of hot, sweet tea. “Drink it, sir.” I heard the order in her tone as I just stared blankly into the mug.

I could hear them speaking, almost muffled as if by distance, before I felt Connor's hand on my arm, squeezing lightly. “Please, James. Just drink it.”

“Connor? How near?” I repeated my earlier and so far unanswered question. 

“Um...” Connor shot a helpless look at Lorraine before he meet my gaze, seeming to shrink as he admitted. “In the school.”

“In the school?” My voice sounded weak to my own ears as one of my worst nightmares came to reality before me. “That wasn't supposed to happen....” I shook my head before almost absent-mindedly sipping my tea. “They were never supposed to be in danger. Never meant to know...”

“We're just about to head out, James,” Connor informed me as he tried to comfort me. He squeezed my shoulder once more before asking, “Do you want me to stay here?”

I just stared at Connor for a moment as I let his love and concern wash over me. I took a deep breath before pulling myself together, falling to pieces wouldn't help my children... wouldn't help anyone's children. “No, we're both going.”

“Sir James...” Lorraine started before she meet my gaze. Whatever she saw there had her nod and help me into my jacket. She gave my arm a quick squeeze before fixing Connor with a stern glare. “Look after him, Connor.”

***

Even though the traffic was light, every minute of the journey felt like forever. Every red light had me tensing as I imagined all kinds of horrors occurring at the boarding school before we could reach it. It wasn't long before I heard Quinn mutter something under his breath before he put his foot down. I probably should have complained, ordered him to slow down but I knew he'd attended Advanced Driver Training in the police force and well... I wanted to be at the school now. I did spare a glance for Connor when my lover squeaked, noting his pale face and white knuckles. Hmmm, maybe a timely reminder. “Quinn, do try and get us there in one piece.”

“On it, guv.” Quinn slapped his hand down on the horn as he raced through a red light.”Oi! Watch where you're driving.”

It was a relief in more than one way when the car finally screeched to a stop outside the closed gates of the school. The interior was silent and still for a heartbeat before all the doors popped open. I noticed Connor had his portable ADD out and scanning while Quinn was peering up at the gate as if wondering whether he could scale it when the other ARC vehicles drew up beside us and Jenny, Abby, Becker and his men spilled out into the road. 

I nodded at Jenny's concerned look before I tugged my cuffs straight and fixed my tie as I strolled towards the gate. I pressed the intercom button and waited impatiently for a response. It might be evening, but someone should still be present to reply and my concern grew. 

I repeatedly pressed the intercom when it remained stubbornly silent, at least, I did until I found Jenny between myself and the intercom, her hand on my chest. “No one's answering, James.”

Connor looked up from his detector. “Could they be out?” 

“It's a boarding school, Con.” It came out slightly angrier than I meant and I shot Connor an apologetic glance. 

“Oh.” 

I twitched before spinning towards Quinn and Becker, my voice a growl when I bit out. “Make yourselves useful and get that gate open.”

“Sir.” Becker nodded as Quinn grinned and I wondered what I had unleashed.

***

I'd been pleasantly surprised when my two resident troublemakers restricted themselves to only one quick and, for them, minor explosion to open the gate and soon I was standing outside the front door of the school. I strolled up to it and knocked firmly, the sound echoing through the building and I knew it could be heard from the teacher's lounge. When no one came to answer, I gave the door a hard shove and found it firmly locked. I spun around at the sound of breaking glass and glared at Quinn. “That is coming out of your pay, Quinn.”

“Coming, guv?” Quinn just grinned cockily at me before jemmying the window open and clambering through. 

I sighed before turning to Connor. “Where's the anomaly?”

“In there.” I wasn't surprised when Connor pointed inside the school and I sighed before following Quinn inside and took a look around the room I found myself in. “You can also explain it to the police when they show up, Quinn.” 

“I'll do that, James,” Jenny volunteered, and really, it made far more sense – especially as Quinn would probably only cause more problems. 

“Peters, stay with Ms Lewis,” Becker ordered as he was passed weapons and handed them out to the team. 

“Sir.”

I turned to moved into the school when Jenny called out to me: “James?” I paused and looked back at her, one eyebrow quirked questioningly. “Be careful.” When I nodded, she sighed before adding, “Connor, look after him.”

I smiled slightly at her concern but I wasn't planning on doing anything reckless, I left that to Becker and Quinn... and occasionally, Connor, although his reckless moments were never planned. I shook my head to dismiss thoughts about Connor and... now was not the time to indulge in such things. I dragged my mind back to the task at hand – thoughts of my children helping – and turned to Quinn. “Try to open the door without destroying it, Quinn.”

“Yes, guv.” Quinn quickly checked the door before opening it slowly, shining his torch both ways. “Clear.” 

I followed Quinn and Becker out into the hallway before turning to Connor. “Connor, where's the anomaly?”

“That way.” Connor pointed down the hall, away from the dormitories my children should be asleep in... but I couldn't help fearing that they'd be at the anomaly, trouble magnets as they were. 

I nodded. “Becker, the dormitories are to the left and up a floor. Get all the children and staff out and...”

“No, sir.” Becker interrupted. “You need backup. Little, take the men and evacuate the building. Tell anyone who complains that Ms Lewis will explain it to them. Ricks and Holt, come with me.” 

As much as I didn't like being interrupted, backup was sensible and I nodded to Becker. “If you would, Captain.”

“Sir.” Becker nodded. “Connor, where's the anomaly?”

Connor checked his ADD before pointing down a corridor, full of shadows and who knew what else. 

Becker turned towards me, curiosity clear on his face, before he asked, “You know your way around here, sir?”

“This is my old school, Captain.” I just hoped they hadn't made too many alterations since my time here. I paused as I recalled the layout. “This floor has several classrooms, the teacher's lounge, the kitchens and the dining hall. There’s an atrium between the classrooms and the dining hall.”

“Stairs?” Quinn interrupted. 

“As I was saying.” I shot Quinn a look as I tried to remember where they were. “There are several, mostly narrow and twisty, although the main one is wide open.” 

Quinn nodded. “We need to split up to cover more ground, Becks.”

Becker looked as happy with that suggestion as I was; we both knew splitting into smaller groups would only make us more vulnerable to whatever creatures we were dealing with. “Why don't we see what we're dealing with first, Quinn.”

Quinn almost sighed as I spoiled his fun, before he grinned at me. “Since you're the 'old boy', guv, maybe you'd better lead on.”

I nodded and took a deep breath. I needed to keep calm and felt Connor grip my arm. “Are you OK, James?”

The lie _I'm fine_ died on my lips and instead I gave him a wry smile. “Getting there, Con, getting there.” I took a moment to remember all my training, using the time to check my rifle again, before I felt in control enough to walk down the corridor, every sense alert. 

I paused as I reached the first door, knowing they would have to be checked before we could continue. Becker took over, getting Ricks and Holt to keep watch. I barely resisted rolling my eyes when Quinn started opening doors and Becker hurried over to help. I raised my rifle and waited for something to jump out at us while Abby covered Connor as he opened the doors on the opposite side of the corridor. 

Several doors were opened without revealing anything more than empty rooms. It was just when Connor was about to open another when Quinn's cry had me spinning around. Quinn was on his arse, his hands raised to protect himself and I heard Connor's chuckle when we saw the rather surprised-looking teacher wielding a hockey-stick standing over Quinn. A grin escaped my control at the image and I wished I had a camera to record it for prosperity. As it was, I strolled over as I recognised the teacher from my last visit to the school and the rather energetic match I had watched. “Ms Davison, I see you still have a mean swing.” 

“Sir James?” Ms Davison seemed surprised to see me and well, I supposed I shouldn't have been surprised by that – after all, how many parents turn up unannounced after curfew? Especially creeping about in the dark with an armed team.

I waited for Jenny to step in before remembering she was outside to deal with the police when they arrived and it would be up to me to spin our cover story but I really couldn't be arsed at the minute. Besides, the Official Secrets Act would cover most things and the school was very good at keeping secrets, otherwise half the cabinet would be out of their jobs. “Is there anyone else with you and what have you seen?”

“Straight to the point still, I see, Lester.” The gravelled voice of my old House Master had me subconsciously straightening up. 

“Mr Howlett, sir.” I shot Quinn a quelling look when he sniggered, an eyebrow pointedly arched to remind him he'd been put on his arse by a hockey-stick wielding sports teacher. 

“I'm not sure what happened,” Ms Davison said as she rested her hockey stick on the ground and leaned on it. “The bed check showed some of the boys were missing and Mr Howlett and myself were checking the dining hall.”

“How many boys?” Quinn asked as he glanced around. 

“Four. Tristan Turnbull and,” Ms Davison shot me a look that had all my worries come back. She hesitated a moment then said,“The Lester trio.”

“Your kids broke curfew?” Quinn asked as if my children breaking the rules was impossible, but then, he hadn't meet them. Thank God. Although maybe I shouldn't have indulged them in stories of my own time here, it only seemed to encourage them to cause their own trouble and mayhem if the number of telephone calls I received and personal visits I had to make were any guide.

“I believe Lester knows all about breaking curfew,” Mr Howlett informed Quinn. 

“How many times were you caught out of bed?” Quinn asked me, a considering look on his face and I could feel the incredulous looks my team were giving me. 

“I think it was how many times he wasn't caught, young man.” Mr Howlett didn't appear to think highly of Quinn.

I barely resisted rolling my eyes at the reminder of my miscreant activities in my school days, it would only serve to encourage Quinn and Becker... although, thinking about it, it might convince them that I had quite a lot of experience in mischief-making and they should, perhaps, think themselves lucky I hadn't – so far – resorted to using any of it to teach them a lesson.

“Really?” Quinn queried and I just knew when this was over that he'd corner my old House Master for information. 

“Quinn!” I barked out at him. “We have more important matters to deal with right now.”

Quinn looked at me and nodded as he obviously remembered my children where here, somewhere. “Sorry, guv.” He clambered to his feet and put on what I assumed was his 'copper's face'. “If you could tell us what happened, sir?”

“Are you a policeman, young man?” Mr Howlett looked down his Quinn as if he was something on the bottom of his shoe, which had Quinn shooting me a curious look. He wasn't alone in recognising one of my own glares in Mr Howlett's expression. 

When I quirked an eyebrow at him, Quinn turned his attention back to the current problem. “Not any longer, sir. I work for Sir James at the Home Office now.” 

“Mmm.” 

Although Mr Howlett didn't seem impressed, Quinn didn't let that bother him and I found myself wondering how many people just dismissed Quinn because of his accent and attitude. “The information could be life saving, sir.”

Ms Davison nodded. “We heard noises from the dining hall and thought it might be some of the boys after a snack. When we arrived, there was a bright, sparking light and some creatures leapt out...” She shook her head as if disbelieving her own eyes. “They... well, they looked like something out of Jurassic Park. We decided to inform the headmaster but they must have heard us. We barely made it into the room in time to slam the door shut in their faces.”

Connor leapt into the conversation. “Can you describe them?”

Knowing there were dinosaurs in the school had me pace impatiently and I started to check more of the doors, Abby covering me and soon Quinn and Becker joined us. 

I stopped when the corridor opened into the atrium, my gaze flickering around as I remembered all the nooks and crannies something could hide in. Quinn lounge against the opposite wall and I tried to ignore the smirk on his face, knowing he was desperate to ask question I knew I didn't want to answer. 

“I intend to accompany you on your search of the premises, Lester.” 

I turned and saw the resolve in Mr Howlett's eyes and knew the man wouldn't take no for an answer. Ms Davison stood beside him, hockey-stick at the ready. 

“Count me in too,” she added. 

I sent Quinn a quelling look before nodding, I knew better than to say no to Mr Howlett and well, I recalled the story my eldest had told me with glee about Ms Davison seeing a mugger off sharply with several well aimed blows. “Fine. Stay behind us.”

“For all your sneaking about as a boy, Lester, I believe Vicky and I know this building better than yours.” 

I chose to ignore the snicker from Quinn and the arched eyebrow from Becker as I considered my options. Time was the essence and... I nodded. “Connor, is the anomaly is still ahead of us?”

Connor nodded, his head in his laptop before he let out a cry and turned the screen towards Ms Davison and Mr Howlett. “Are these what you saw?” He peered at the image for a moment before adding, “It's an artist's impression so...”

“Yes.” Ms Davison didn't let Connor finish before she replied. “More or less.” 

“Connor?”

“Troodon. Relatively small, just over two metres long and it weighed about 50 kilos. Its got raptor-like claws but is faster and far more intelligent.” Connor looked up at me. “It is believed to be the most intelligent of the dinosaurs, James.” He swallowed as he continued reading. “Big eyes... it is believed to be partially nocturnal.”

Fuck! That was all I needed: no lights and bloody dinosaurs who could see in the dark. I wasn't the only one to glance nervously around the dark atrium when we were at a distinct disadvantage compared to our unwelcome guests. The thought that my children could be wandering around had my heart skip a beat and I considered my options and the layout of the building. “Becker, I believe it’s time to split up.”

Mr Howlett nodded. “There are two corridors into the dining hall from this end.”

“Yes, sir.” Becker looked less than pleased with the idea, but like me, he knew we had no choice. “Holt, go with Sir James, Quinn and Ms Davison. Mr Howlett, if you could accompany me, Abby, Connor and Ricks?”

Quinn looked put out for a moment and I thought it was because his lover didn't include him on his team, at least until he opened his mouth. “But I wanted to ask Mr Howlett about Lester's school days.” 

“Quinn, please remember you are not a child,” I snapped at him before swallowing at my words. “And that there might be children whose lives could be at risk.”

“Sorry, guv.” Quinn sounded sorry, at least until he added, “I can ask my questions later.”

***

I watched Connor disappear before turning back to my team. “Ready?” Quinn shot me his typical cocky grin as he flicked the safety off his rifle, Ricks nodded and Ms Davison – Vicky as she'd asked to be called – hefted her hockey stick. Vicky led the way, hockey-stick at the ready up while Ricks took rear guard.

I had Ricks and Vicky stand watch while Quinn and I checked the classrooms, only to find each empty. Finally we reached the dining hall, the doors hanging open and I eased inside to check if Becker's team had arrived, smiling when Connor waved to me. 

The hall was a large, vaulted room with several doors leading off to a variety of storerooms, the kitchen and, for some reason which had never made sense, the trophy room for the school's rugby awards. 

It also appeared to be empty, although I noticed Connor shooting me worried looks at something he and Becker were looking at. I wondered over, cursing softly as I noticed the discarded food and the chair, knocked over and left scattered as if someone – a boy – had been interrupted by... what had Connor called them? Oh yes, Troodons. 

A heavy thud sounded and I spun towards the sound, my rifle raised and knowing everyone else was alert. Becker slowly advanced towards the storeroom, motioning to one of his men to cover him. I slipped closer, ignoring Becker's wave to stay back. 

Becker frown at the broom stuck through the door handles and lifted his finger to his lips. Someone had wanted whatever was inside that storeroom to stay inside... 

“Help! Get me out of here.” A voice I didn't recognise called out, followed by a heavy thump. “Let me out, I won't let you get away with this.”

I quirked an eyebrow and sighed, knowing my sons had locked the boy inside and I would be required to talk to them about it, even though I had a good idea why they'd done it. “Get him out.” 

“Sir.” Becker wrenched the broom free and opened the door, having to step back sharply to avoid the flailing arms of the boy inside. 

“Turnbull!” Mr Howlett's voice rang out and the boy – Turnbull – stopped and stared around himself. 

“They did it, sir. The Lesters, they locked me inside.”

“And why did they do that, Turnbull?” Mr Howlett almost demanded, causing the boy to swallow and shrug. “Hmm. I think we will be having words later, Turnbull. For now, back to your room.”

“Yes, sir,” Turnbull almost squeaked before he ran off to the dormitories. 

I quirked an eyebrow at Mr Howlett. “Bully?” 

Mr Howlett nodded. “Like father, like sons.”

Quinn frowned. “Guv?” 

“No, Quinn.” A shrill scream cut off anything else I might have said, instead having me turn and bolt towards the sound, my sons were in there. However, I quickly slowed when I entered the kitchen, realising that there were far too many places for the bloody beasts to hide in. I stopped when my training reasserted itself, beating my fears into submission and I realised just how bloody dangerous my action had been. My every sense was alert as I watched the anomaly and waited for my team to catch me up, unsurprised to see the worried looks on their face – although Quinn, of course, flashed me a quick thumbs up. 

Abby scowled at me before aiming below the belt with her comment. “Lester, what the hell do you think you're doing? Getting yourself killed won't help your kids.” I heard her unvoiced _or Connor_ and glanced at my lover. 

“And definitely not killed,” Connor added and stopped in front of me, making me meet his worried gaze before leaning in for a kiss. His next words were a whisper, meant only for my ears. “Please, James. I don't want to lose you.”

Connor's words were even harsher than Abby's but I could see how worried Connor had been for me. I held him tightly and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, knowing I couldn’t fall victim to my fears. The last thing my team needed was having to keep an eye on me rather than deal with the anomaly. “I'm sorry, Con.” I raised my voice so the entire team could hear me. “I apologise for my reckless behaviour.” Fuck! I cursed as I recalled yelling at Quinn and Becker for their own behaviour. 

“Not reckless, guv, just concerned.” Quinn grinned.

“Reckless, Quinn,” I told him firmly. “Connor, lock the anomaly.”

Connor nodded and, helped by Ricks, moved the anomaly locker into place. He fiddled with the settings before hitting the switch and the anomaly shrank to a solid globe, hanging suspended in mid air. 

“Becker?” I turned towards my head of security. 

“Yes, sir.” Becker started to organise people to search the kitchen. Connor was left to keep an eye on the anomaly, with Holt as his guard. The rest of us were divided into teams – Quinn and Abby, Mr Howlett, Ms Davison and Ricks, and Becker and I. It was not a surprise that he joined me, not after I had run off without them. 

I walked towards one of the stockrooms, Becker close on my heels. Every hair on my neck rose as I neared a shadowy alcove. I heard Becker move beside me, his rifle raised and knew he could hear the breathing too. My finger caressed the trigger but I refused to fire before I had acquired a target and I knew Becker would wait for one too. It seemed as if time itself was frozen as I waited for something to happen. For something to jump out at me... at us. 

A shadow moved in the darkness and then Becker flicked on his torch to both blind it and revealed it to us. I almost dropped my rifle in shock. “Max?”

Max – my son – blinked at me before dropping the frying pan in his hand. He almost flew into my arms. “Dad?”

“Max?” I repeated before my hands ran over his body, checking for injuries. “I never thought I’d see you again.” 

“I'm fine, Dad.” Max squirmed in my grip. “Please, Dad. Let go.” 

I took a deep breath before nodding and standing up, herding Max back towards the anomaly. Relief at finding him safe suddenly eclipsed when I remembered who wasn't here. “Max? Where are your brothers?”

“They're fine, Dad. Two of them chased me, and Tony and Will shut them inside one of the fridges.” Max grinned at the antics of him and his brothers. 

Fuck! Not that I should be surprised that all three of my sons were involved in this escapade. “Max?”

“Oh, they're keeping an eye on the fridge. Just to make sure they don't escape.”

“Why would they?” Connor asked. 

“Hi Connor.” Max broke from my grasp to hug Connor. 

“Hi Max.” Connor ruffled Max's hair. “But you didn't answer my question.”

“Oh... well, you know. Jurassic Park.” Max stated as if it should have been obvious what he was referring too, before sighing at our obvious ignorance. “Tony says they're raptors. Come on, Con, we watched it together.”

“Ah.” Connor nodded. “You know that's fiction.”

Max nodded. “These aren't.”

I sighed, knowing I'd never convince Max and his brothers, especially Tony, they hadn't seen what they had. I'd just have tell them the truth and ask them to keep it secret. But for now, I was curious about something else, “What were you and your brothers doing with Turnbull?”

“Oh, him.” Max shrugged. “He tried to bully Will.”

I smiled, knowing how that would have ended. “Which doesn't explain locking him in a storeroom.”

“Oh, you let him go?” Max sounded disappointed. 

“Max?”

“Well, when he recovered he turned his attention to some of the other kids.”

Becker frowned. “And it never occurred to you to tell your teachers?”

Max just looked at him and I heard Quinn chuckle at Max imitating one of my own glares. “His father's a minister. Who do you think they'd believe?”

I nodded, understanding that my sons had stood up to protect someone weaker than themselves, as my wife and I had taught them. A slight smile twitched my lip as I recalled a story I’d told them... but my thoughts were interrupted by Mr Howlett's dry voice. “As I said, like father, like sons.”

Possibly, but I didn't recall every trapping bloody dinosaurs... but then, I had to admit, my wife had always said the boys took after me far too much. I glanced over at a smirking Quinn and sighed, somehow I knew my life would now be far more difficult.

***

Tony and Will were glad to see me, with Tony babbling on about capturing a real live dinosaur and making me worry he'd spent too much time in Connor's company. Not that I minded that and the fact my sons accepted my lover so well had been a relief after their mother's death, although I know it was because they believe Connor would look after me and they could stop worrying about their old father.

I kept my sons close while the rest of the kitchen was checked for Troodons. Once all had been subdued, I called out to Connor. “Open the anomaly, Con. Becker and Quinn can take the Troodons home.”

“You're all heart, guv.” Quinn muttered as he lugged the feet of one of the creatures, Becker carrying its head. 

“Dad?” Tony was looking at me in a way that just shouted trouble. “This is your job? Hunting dinosaurs?” When I nodded, he added, “That's so cool.”

I sighed and did my best to ignore my lover grinning at me. I also ignored Quinn sniggering. After all, Monty still needed to be mucked out.


End file.
